degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24977231-20150603103620/@comment-1936167-20150605204049
First of all, hello, bitch. I scream that your school is using Wordpress, because I haven't seen that site since communication technologies class in grade 12. Not that I think it's a bad website. In fact, I think it's a good source to blog on. I just remember it being hard to set up when I did web design and shit. Now, in regards to your post, I agree with pretty much all of it and applaud you for speaking your mind on this matter. However, I read the article you linked and this person seems to be very religious (as she stated a couple of times). If religion is playing some form of catalyst in this person's beliefs, then I truly can't say that I'm shocked over their narrow-minded stance towards transgenderism, but I also don't think that this person is a horrible individual who needs to be put in their place. I'm not trying to say that religion should excuse people of being arrogant assholes and shoving their "opinions" down the throats of those who oppose, but truthfully, I feel that it makes the root of their viewpoint more understandable. Their religion is like their culture, and any culture, in any society, western or not, is difficult to change because there's a history behind the reason why the culture is shaped that way. I'm sure this person is basing their opinions off of valid resources - historical attitudes, present day attitudes, general consensus in family, etc. This is what everybody does to form opinions and values, but why is it suddenly ignorant when it doesn't comply with the world view that you and I believe in? OUR view probably looks the same to them, but we all believe that our opinion is the "right" one, because we are raised and educated with a much more accepting outlook. It's understandable if those who are religious have mindsets that lead to controversial outlooks on sexuality, gender identity, etc. Do I agree with it? No, not at all. In fact, I straight up disagree. However, I'm not about to jump on their ass and say that they're "wrong." If someone is taught and raised to stand by a strict belief, then I have no right to say that it is incorrect. I may tell them why I disagree and then make an attempt to educate them, but I'm not going to proceed to call them out and try to "correct" their views. There's a huge difference between educating and correcting/defaming another person's beliefs, in my honest opinion. Besides, religion is a subject that I try to steer away from, because as I said earlier, people's beliefs can play a huge role in a viewpoint that most western cultures see as ignorant, when in reality, it's a mindset that we just weren't raised on. I hope I'm making sense. Other than that, I agree with the rest of your post completely. I am so proud to see Caitlyn finally happy with who she is. It must feel so liberating for her to be comfortable with her body now and it pleases me to see all of those who support her so strongly. Well done, babe.